Lui
by Emma Arthur
Summary: C'est presque par hasard, ce jour-là, qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble. Presque par hasard qu'ils se mirent tous à se souvenir, assis autour de la table, des moments qui avaient marqué leur relations avec le diagnosticien.
1. Presque par hasard

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je commence à écrire sur House. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cette histoire est censée être. Mon projet est de faire une série de drabbles ou mini-OS (quelque part entre les deux) sur les moments que chacun a vécu avec House, d'un peu tous les points de vue, sans ordre chronologique. Celui-ci est en quelque sorte un prologue, pour vous donner la situation. Il n'y aura normalement pas de spoiler de la saison 6 et je préviendrai de toute façon si cela arrive. Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite, j'ai quelques trucs déjà écris mais ils ne me plaisent pas trop...**

**Enjoy !  
**

**Titre : **Presque par hasard**  
Point de vue : **Tout le monde  
**Spoiler :** 5x24  
**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi...

C'est presque par hasard, ce jour-là, qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble dans la " salle des différentiels ". Foreman, Thirteen et Taub finissaient d'installer le bâches de protection sur le meubles, pour qu'ils ne prennent pas trop la poussière en attendant que la pièce retrouve une utilité, puisque Cuddy s'était finalement résignée à les affecter chacun à un autre service − provisoirement, disait-elle, mais ils doutaient tous que leur patron retrouve un jour le droit de travailler ici. L'endroit ne leur avait jamais paru aussi vide : même quand House n'était pas dedans, sa présence continuait toujours à flotter dans l'air, quand ils tentaient de diagnostiquer un patient, quand il les laissait faire des tests pendant des heures alors que lui partait dormir. Aujourd'hui, il ne transparaissait plus que dans leur silence alors qu'ils se demandaient s'ils travailleraient à nouveau avec lui un jour.

Cuddy était montée à la fin d'une réunion pour voir comment leur rangement se passait. Depuis que House était partit deux semaines auparavant, elle se sentait très concernée par le bien-être de son ancienne équipe, comme si elle cherchait à se libérer de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, sans trop savoir pourquoi − pour ne pas l'avoir aidé ce soir-là où il en avait eu le plus besoin, pour ne pas avoir vu à quel point il allait mal. Pour avoir été celle qui l'avait amené à prendre de la Vicodine des années auparavant. Pour ne pas avoir été là pour lui.

Wilson l'avait croisée en chemin, et n'avait pas eu de mal à deviner où elle allait. L'expression de son visage était une réponse à elle tout seule. Ses rapports avec son amie s'étaient encore resserrés depuis le départ de House et il n'avait pas de mal à lire en elle. Tous deux ressentaient la même chose. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la suivre, et elle lui avait fait un léger sourire en voyant sa réaction. Parce qu'il partageait son sentiment en cet instant. Parce qu'il voulait aussi oublier ce qui formait une boule dans sa gorge, cette tristesse qui l'étreignait depuis des jours, ou parce qu'au contraire il voulait graver dans sa mémoire l'image de son meilleur ami disparaissant derrière les porte de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Cameron et Chase étaient venus main dans la main, sans doute pour revoir leur ancienne salle de travail avant qu'elle ne soit fermée pour longtemps. Sans être vraiment surpris, ils avaient tous deux été très attristés en apprenant la nouvelle. Le bonheur de leur récent mariage était sans doute pour beaucoup dans le fait que Cameron avait pris la chose avec toute la dignité possible et son mari, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, se sentait tout aussi affecté.

Aucun d'eux ne parla lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la pièce vitrée. Tous pensaient à la même personne. À chacun d'eux l'hôpital semblait bien vide. Plus de sarcasmes pour les accueillir, plus de canne bloquant les ascenseurs ou ouvrant les rideaux des urgences, plus personne pour essayer des procédures improbables sur des patients. Ils s'attendaient presque à entendre une remarque moqueuse à chaque fois qu'ils finissaient un phrase. House leur manquait.

C'est presque par hasard, ce jour-là, qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble. Presque par hasard qu'ils se mirent tous à se souvenir, assis autour de la table, des moments qui avaient marqué leur relations avec le diagnosticien.


	2. Une seconde

**Titre : **Une seconde**  
Point de vue : **Wilson

**Genre : **Drama

**Rating : **K+  
**Spoiler : **5x24  
**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi.

Lorsque la porte s'est ouverte, je m'attendais à voir House entrer avec un air triomphant. Qu'il se moque de moi et de mes idées. Qu'il me raconte n'importe quoi. Mais pas ça.

Il m'a fallu deux secondes pour relever la tête. Deux autres pour réaliser que c'était Lisa. Trois pour m'alarmer de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

Lorsque mon meilleur ami est arrivé à sa suite, je n'avais pas encore saisi. Son air perdu m'a donné la réponse dont j'avais besoin.

Trois secondes pour comprendre.

Deux pour réaliser.

Quatre pour analyser les conséquences.

J'avais attendu pendant des années le jour où il avouerait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. J'avais attendu trop longtemps le moment où il ferait le premier pas.

Et pourtant, lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, il descendit de ma voiture, je ne ressentais que de la tristesse. Parce que malgré tout, l'abandonner à sa souffrance était au dessus de mes forces.

J'ai capté son regard pendant une seconde avant que la porte ne se ferme. Une seconde gravée dans mon esprit pour l'éternité.

Et, assis à cette table silencieuse, je fixe sans la voir l'horloge dont le tic-tac accompagne les battements de mon cœur. Une seconde.

J'ai mal.


	3. Dignité

**On m'a demandé quand se passe ce chapitre, donc je rajoute quelques explications qui vont sans doute servir encore par la suite :**

**Mon calcul se fait ainsi : **

**- Stacy revient à la fin de la saison 1 en disant qu'elle a quitté House 5 ans plus tôt et pour moi, elle n'a pas tenu un mois après son infarctus**

**- La série est déjà commencée depuis 6 mois - 1 an**

**- Au tout début, on comprend aux paroles de Cameron que Foreman au moins vient d'arriver (elle lui explique le comportement de House)**

**- House dit que Chase était le premier à arriver (3x24) **

**- House a mis au moins 1 an et demi (ici deux ans) pour se remettre assez pour pouvoir à nouveau travailler et même là, il est encore très mal (quand on voit parfois à quel point il a mal, je pense qu'il lui a fallu au moins ça pour réussir à marcher à nouveau et à supporter son invalidité, il a sans doute fait une dépression)**

**- Il est devenu chef de service à ce moment là à peu près**

**- Il ne pouvait pas beaucoup se déplacer même à ce moment là donc il avait besoin d'un assistant**

**- Comme il ne reste que deux ans - deux ans et demi entre ce moment et le début de la série, ça me paraît logique que ce soit déjà Chase...**

**On peut sans doute voir les choses autrement, mais c'est là-dessus que je me base...**

**Ce chapitre est donc environ deux ans avant le début de la série.**

**Titre : **Dignité

**Point de vue : **Chase

**Genre : **Drama

**Rating : **K

**Spoiler : **Aucun

Celui que je vis ce jour-là n'était pas le brillant diagnosticien insupportable que l'on m'avait décrit. Ce n'était pas l'homme auquel je m'attendais.

Bien sûr, j'avais entendu dire qu'il avait eu de gros problèmes de santé. Avant de lui envoyer mon CV, je m'étais renseigné sur ce génie qui venait d'être nommé chef de département et semblait avoir des pratiques particulières − sa renommée parmi les médecins avait atteint l'autre bout du monde. Je savais qu'il était cynique et invivable, qu'il se fichait pas mal des règles. Qu'il avait disparu de la circulation pendant les deux dernières années.

Mais l'homme en face de moi, qui m'avait embauché sans même un entretien et qui était en train de m'expliquer que la plus grande part de mon boulot serait de faire le lien entre lui et les patients qu'il ne comptait pas voir et de remplir la paperasse, n'était pas celui que l'on m'avait décrit. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'était pas cynique ou invivable − je n'avais eu besoin que de quelques minutes pour m'en apercevoir. Mais c'était par dessus tout un homme détruit.

Tout en lui le disait. Son corps lourdement appuyé sur sa canne était tendu, ses dents serrées. Chaque mouvement le faisait légèrement grimacer, alors qu'il ouvrait une boite de comprimés pour en amener deux à sa bouche. Les stigmates de longues nuits blanches se voyaient sur son visage mal rasé. Sa voix était rauque, comme enrouée par des jours passés à hurler de douleur sans autre soulagement que le sommeil qui finit toujours par l'emporter. Il agonisait. Et pourtant il était là, il me regardait dans les yeux tandis que j'essayais d'effacer toute trace de compassion sur mon visage − il n'était pas du genre à chercher la pitié. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ça que je ressentais.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais. J'ai depuis appris à l'aimer et à le haïr, mais jamais le respect et l'admiration que j'ai éprouvé pour lui ce jour-là n'ont failli. Et maintenant, autour de cette table, c'est comme s'il était toujours là, devant moi, brisé mais le regard dur, les épaules droites, la tête haute. Digne.


	4. Toujours là

**Titre : **Toujours là**  
Point de vue : **Cuddy**  
Spoiler :** 5x24**  
Disclaimer :** Pas à moi...

Ce jour-là aussi, il était là. Il avait toujours été là quand j'avais eu besoin d'aide. Il était extrêmement maladroit, parfois même méchant, mais il avait toujours réussi à me faire penser à autre chose quand ça n'allait pas, à m'aider sans le vouloir. Je lui avais ouvert mon âme plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, lui avais confié des choses que personne ne savait. Et lui continuait à être là, cachant de son mieux sa douleur au monde sans accepter les autres dans le sien. Pas même moi ou Wilson.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras ce jour-là. Mais une fois de plus, il était là. Il m'a mise en colère et... m'a embrassée. Sans que je réalise ce qu'il faisait.

Et il s'est enfui. Une fois de plus. Une fois de plus, ne sachant trop à quoi m'en tenir, j'ai préféré essayer d'oublier. J'avais peur de ce qui pourrait suivre, peur d'être déçue à nouveau, peur qu'il me fasse du mal. C'était plus simple comme cela. Et pourtant rien, rien ne peut effacer ce moment de mon esprit. Une erreur de plus.

Apprendre qu'il m'a vue avec lui ce soir-là m'a bouleversée. Pourquoi moi, pourquoi est-ce moi que son esprit a inventée lorsqu'il a eu besoin de quelqu'un ?

Il a toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin d'aide. Toujours. Et je n'avais cessé d'ignorer ses propres appels au secours.


	5. Menteur

Et un nouveau drabble, après tout ce temps... J'aime bien le POV de Cameron, c'est assez intéressant à écrire. Bonne lecture !

**Titre : **Menteur**  
Point de vue : **Cameron

**Genre : **Drama

**Rating : **K+  
**Spoiler : **3x02  
**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi.

− Salut, a-t-il murmuré avec une léger sourire.

J'ai levé la tête dans un sursaut. Il était réveillé et il me regardait. J'ai passé en revue les options de réponses que j'avais en les éliminant au fur et à mesure.

− Salut, ai-je simplement répondu, souriant moi aussi, soulagée.

Il a passé sa main gauche sur sa gorge, avec une légère grimace lorsqu'elle buta sur le pansement, caressant sa barbe naissante, tandis que l'autre se dirigeait vers sa cuisse.

− La kétamine a marché ?

− C'est à vous de nous le dire.

Prudemment, il a plié et déplié sa jambe. Son sourire s'est élargi imperceptiblement. C'était assez pour moi.

Il n'avait rien dit. Il était comme d'habitude, peut-être de moins bonne humeur que les derniers jours, peut-être une peu plus triste, mais pas vraiment différent. Sauf cette main qui glissait vers sa cuisse quand il croyait qu'on ne le regardait pas.

J'avais confronté Wilson à propos de ça et vite compris que son ami lui en avait parlé. Il ne l'avait pas cru.

Quelques jours après qu'il ait définitivement abandonné et repris sa canne, je l'ai trouvé assis dans un coin d'une salle de consultation vide. Il avait les mains crispées sur sa cuisse et une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Je me suis approchée de lui et ai posé une main sur son bras, doucement, pour qu'il se rende compte de ma présence. Il s'est redressé immédiatement, reprenant une expression neutre. Mais c'était trop tard.

− House... Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit, ai-je demandé tristement.

− Tout le monde ment, a-t-il murmuré.

1/1


End file.
